justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Dream
'"Teenage Dream" by'' Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) edition of [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]. Dancer The coach changes between the following two wardrobes. Nerd Look The coach has red hair in a ponytail. She wears a pair of blue glasses, a blue shirt with a green print, a green-and-hot pink checkered skirt, orange stockings, and a pair of blue flats. Prom Look In her prom look, the coach has tied hair. She has gloves on each arm (the left one is light green and the right one is orange), and wears a sleeveless teal-and-lime dress, and a pair of red high heels. teenagedream_coach_1@2x.png|Original teenagedream_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The first background is a bedroom with 4 posters, a mirror, and some lights on the floor. The second background looks like a stage with many balloons, many lights, and a sipario. There is also a red curtain and some colorful balloons behind the dancer. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Hit the sky four times, the last time in a stronger way. '''Gold Move 3: '''Make your hands into fists while pulling your hands down to your waist as you're lifting up your right leg. teenagedreamremakegoldmove123.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 teenagedreamremakegoldmove4.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Teenage Dream ''appears in the following Mashups: * Birthday '(Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass Captions Teenage Dream ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Flirty Dress * Freedom * I'm So Soft * Letting Go * Schoolgirl Sway Trivia *When she has a nerd look in the background we can see poster of other Just Dance 3 routines like [[California Gurls|''California Gurls]] (only the background) [[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]], and Take On Me.'' *"Drunk" is not censored. * This song is only available on the special edition on the PAL consoles, and the Best Buy edition on the NTSC consoles. * "I was alright/But things were kinda heavy" is incorrectly put in the lyrics as "I was a wreck/But things were kinda heavy". * Wesley Enriquez made two dresses for the video game Animal Crossing: New Leaf; one is called Bunny Skirt (from the first coach) and the second is called Prom Dress (from the second coach). They're the only two outfits coming from the same song. * Teenage Dream has a total of 117 Pictograms. Gallery Teenagedreamsqa.png|Teenage Dream Teenage Dream Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble TeenageDreamMenu.png|Teenage Dream on Just Dance 3 Teenage Dream Nerd Dancer.png|The coach in her "Nerd Look" Teenage Dream Prom Dancer.png|The coach in her "Prom Look" Teenage dream beta.png|Teenage Dream Beta teenagedream.jpg|Just Dance Now Remake Teenagedreampictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Katy Perry - Teenage Dream File:Just Dance 3 - Teenage Dream - 5* Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements